


Glorfindel Surprises Erestor, and Elrond Doesn't Want to Know

by AdviserOfImladris (orphan_account)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Apparently there are still some problems down there, Elrond finds this all amusing, Erestor is eager, Erestor isn't very patient today, Glorfindel fulfills his promise, Glorfindel is being a naughty tease, M/M, Mentions of Smut, No Smut, Out of Character, Sorry Not Sorry, The wine cellar is mentioned again, so does Lindir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AdviserOfImladris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel promised Erestor 'unforgettable action,' and Erestor is impatient waiting for it. The action is indeed unforgettable, and the next morning, Elrond doesn't even want to know why Erestor seems to be having trouble walking. Slash, m/m, rated M because of mentions of smut but no actual details. ;(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorfindel Surprises Erestor, and Elrond Doesn't Want to Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Missing Wine Apparently Isn't Important](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442727) by [AdviserOfImladris (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AdviserOfImladris). 



The day dawned bright and clear in Imladris, no clouds in sight. Bright sunbeams peeked into the window of a study and shone on a dark-haired elf bent over his work. His adorned ebony hair was pulled back from his face, revealing a perfectly proportioned pale face, a full red mouth, and onyx-colored eyes narrowed in concentration.

Then the beautiful picture was ruined by the elf straightening, throwing his head back, and releasing an annoyed, loud growl. It didn’t seem that a snarl like that could come from such a delicate creature, but it did nonetheless. Then the elf stood, pushing his chair back, and stomped toward the door, throwing it open. He leaned out and yelled down the hall that led to his Lord’s study, “When is Glorfindel going to be back?

“Be patient, Erestor,” the reply floated back, for the impatient elf was indeed Erestor. “I thought you were calm…and all?”

“I am,” Erestor muttered, slamming the door shut and returning to his desk. He plopped down and sighed. “He’s been gone too long,” the adviser complained, propping his chin on his hands and glaring at the wall opposite him. “He promised me ‘unforgettable action,’ then he went off on one of his stupid week-long patrols.”

Then Erestor realized he was talking to himself, and he sighed. He was going to…do his work, and wait contentedly until Glorfindel returned. And then – then he would make Glorfindel show him what he was talking about.

He didn’t have long to wait. Just ten minutes later, a knock sounded at his door, and Erestor glanced up. “Enter,” he called, and lowered his head back to the letter he was failing to write.

A familiar person entered, one with sparkling grey eyes and locks of brown hair falling like a river of silk down his back. Some found him quite enchanting, but not Erestor; he had his own lover to drool over. Not that he drooled, that would be atrocious!

“Lord Erestor,” said the elf, and smiled. “I have a message for you.”

“What is it, Lindir?” Erestor asked in a slightly distant voice, still bent over his work.

“To quote it directly,” Lindir said, “it is, ‘Come to our rooms for unforgettable action.’ From –”

“Oh, never mind,” Erestor said hastily, standing and starting for the door. “I know who it’s from.” He vanished out the door, and Lindir watched him leave, with a grin on his face.

As Erestor passed Lord Elrond’s office, he quickly called into the open door, “Taking a break!”

“Okay,” replied the invisible Elrond, but with laughter audible in his tone.

Paying no heed to anything else, Erestor practically sprinted the rest of the way to the chambers he shared with Glorfindel, knowing full well who would be there.

He was right.

And Glorfindel’s promise was fulfilled, in a very satisfying way.

 

The next morning, Erestor emerged from his rooms with Glorfindel right behind him. Glorfindel looked like he had just been taking a refreshing nap, while Erestor appeared thoroughly ravished, with flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips. His hair was immaculate as usual, and his clothing; but his gait was odd, as if something pained him slightly.

Glorfindel was grinning widely as he swung their chamber door shut and followed Erestor into the hall, heading to the dining hall. “Did you like my surprise?” he asked the adviser, catching up to him.

He was rewarded with an amused glare. “Glorfindel, judge my pleasure at the response you generated.”

“Oh, yes, you ripped my shirt,” Glorfindel commented, but added, “Not that I’m complaining. The way you moved – stars, love, I didn’t know you were that eager!”

“Shh!” hissed Erestor, just as a few other elves walked past.

Glorfindel glanced over his shoulder at them, then grinned cheekily and reached down toward his lover. A second later, Erestor let out an undignified shriek as his rear was pinched through his black robes.

“Glorfindel!” he scolded, wriggling away as Glorfindel tried to do it again. “Don’t do that!”

“But you like it when I do it in the bed, to your –”

“Glorfindel!” Erestor smacked his arm to make him stop. “Hush!”

Glorfindel affected a pout, which only earned him another hit. He stuck his tongue out childishly at Erestor, who sniffed haughtily and looked away. They entered the dining hall that way, Glorfindel trying to sneak more pinches, and Erestor batting his hand away while pretending to not be paying attention.

Lord Elrond noticed them almost immediately and called them over, raising an eyebrow when he saw that Erestor seemed to be walking oddly. “Erestor? Are you well? You’re limping,” he added when Erestor gave him a confused look.

“Oh…” Erestor turned a bright red and seated himself without another word. Glorfindel plopped down in the chair next to him, attempting once more to slip his hand up to Erestor’s pert backside, but Erestor slapped his hand away, and Glorfindel resigned himself to waiting until no one else was around. He turned to Elrond and smile brightly. “Good morning, my lord!”

“I would say your morning was better than mine was,” Elrond said with a wry look, and Glorfindel snickered, very unlike an Elf lord. “Believe me, it was.” His face became thoughtful. “You know, everyone says that Erestor isn’t much of a horse-person, but he proved them wrong! Manwё, can he ride!”

Erestor turned a furious glare on his lover when Elrond’s eyebrows both rose theatrically. “Shut it, Glorfindel!” he bit out, not wishing his abilities in bed to be revealed to the Lord of Imladris.

“Thank you, that’s enough, Glorfindel,” Elrond said much more politely. “I do not need that image in my head.”

“Well, darn,” said Glorfindel, and proceeded to devour his breakfast. After he had swallowed the last of his eggs, he turned and stage-whispered to Erestor, “You could put the horse-masters of Rohan to shame!”

Erestor threw a breakfast roll at his head, which Glorfindel caught and popped in his mouth. “Who ate your bowl of sunshine this morning, thundercloud?” he said around a mouthful of food.

Erestor glowered at him and remained silent.

“I know how to cheer you up!” Glorfindel announced to the whole dining hall. Not one head turned toward them, every single elf afraid of riling up Erestor. Only Glorfindel could do it and get away with it – and he rarely did anyway.

“No, you don’t,” Erestor grumped. The only reason he was annoyed was because Glorfindel was proclaiming his sexual prowess to the entire world, and even Elrond had noticed that he was…erm, sore, from yesterday evening. And last night.

And this morning.

Well, actually, this morning wasn’t Glorfindel’s fault. Erestor had woken him by simply sliding over him, then completely sheathing himself without warning. Glorfindel had come fully awake with the sensation of tight warmth enveloping him, then had immediately taken over from there.

“What about…” Glorfindel snuck a glance around the room, then decided on propriety and leaned close to Erestor, whispering something in his ear so low that even Elrond, who was sitting right beside Glorfindel, couldn’t hear it.

Erestor, whose reddened cheeks had just begun to abate, flared up again right away. He blinked slowly, then gave Glorfindel an indecipherable look. Taking that as an answer, Glorfindel grinned and caught Erestor’s pale face in his broad hands, and then swept in closer and proceeded to kiss Erestor senseless. Erestor didn’t disapprove; in fact, he dropped the spoon he had been eating from and wrapped his arms around Glorfindel’s neck, returning the kiss with sweet passion. Most of the elves in the room stopped eating themselves and stared. Erestor had never been one for…blatant physical contact.

Elrond sighed and rested his fingertips against the side of his forehead, leaning his head slightly, then flicked his hand at the ogling spectators. Glorfindel and Erestor, completely or purposely oblivious to the gawking, continued their lip-lock, tongues becoming involved.

Glorfindel hummed and released Erestor’s slender cheeks to slip them down out of sight under the table and do…something. From the little gasp Erestor released, Elrond guessed that it wasn’t just a pat to the knee.

When Erestor seemed to look like he was about wiggle onto Glorfindel’s lap, and Glorfindel looked about to take his lover, then and there, Elrond cleared his throat. Loudly. They didn’t pay attention right away, until Elrond sighed again and leaned over to tap Glorfindel’s shoulder.

The golden warrior quite reluctantly broke the kiss, looking back at Elrond accusingly. “What?”

“This is the dining hall,” Elrond reminded him. Just then, he heard from an inquisitive elfling a few tables over, “Why were they doing that, Nana?”

Elrond sighed again. “And there are children present.” Erestor was staring at Glorfindel with a vague expression on his face; dark eyes glazed and wet lips parted temptingly.

“Oh,” said Glorfindel in disappointment and mild annoyance. “And here I thought it was something important.” He tilted his head, considering. “Do you remember that the wine supply was mysteriously vanishing? Erestor was supposed to check on that today, wasn’t he?”

“Yes,” Elrond said, wondering where this was going.

“Excellent!” beamed Glorfindel. “He might as well do it now. I’m going to go help him.” With that, he stood to his feet. “Erestor?”

“What?” Erestor blinked owlishly up at his lover. “Wine? Elflings?”

“We’re going to check on the wine, to see if anyone else has been stealing it,” Glorfindel said with a quite serious look on his face. He reached down and pulled Erestor to his feet, then snuck a muscular arm around his shoulders.

“Check? Oh…yes, that – uh-huh. ‘Bye, Elrond!” Erestor managed, Glorfindel tugging him along. They vanished out the doors, and everyone slowly returned to their food. Elrond sighed once more.

Elrond made a mental note to make sure no one went down to the wine cellars for the next two hours. He knew that no ‘wine-checking’ was going to be done. At all.


End file.
